The Fourth Knight
by A L P H A - H U N T R E S S
Summary: Magic Knight Rayearth Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu have come back to Cephiro after abandoning it for four years and came back supposedly because of the wish of Fuu's heart However they come to find they have been summoned back to heal the heart of another.


**CHAPTER 1 - RETURN TO CEPHIRO**

Fuu wondered what was keeping Hikaru and Umi all of them had moved on, moved on four years. They were in their senior years of high school. Yet the people and influence of Cephiro still impacted them. The three of them were inseperable suddenly she felt the form of a shorter girl tackle her from behind forcefully nearly knocking her off her feet, and knocking her mind from the young Prince and love she had left behind in Cephiro, Ferio. Umi was laughing at her late reaction which nearly knocked her over completely. Hikaru was still of a smaller height but as full of energy and strength as ever.

Umi winked teasingly, "Funny we should meet you here Fuu."

"I am sure it must be," she replied giving a small smile, Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi."

"So are you ready to go shopping. It was your birthday and we have to celebrate still yet since you were in America in the student exchange program."

Umi gave a smile, "Fuu, what was it like?"

"America?"

'"Of course silly."

"It was alright, not all it is made out to be. Students are sufficiently ruder than here, and they rarely pay their respects. The country is messy and the cities aren't very pretty but the views of the countryside and the wild forest are beautious, it almost reminds you of Cephiro and yet the feeling is still eluding. It makes my heart throb for Cephiro. I want to return to Cephiro but not to fulfill the wish of my heart. I want to return to be with the people I love there. I want to make a new future and happiness there for good."

Umi looked at Fuu, and then looked at Hikaru, "Fuu, don't be so hasty. Hikaru made the decision to sever her connection as Pillar to the people of Cephiro alone. We cannot go back and perhaps it is for the best. You couldn't possibly want to leave your entire family behind on a whim. I know I cannot be sure if I would want to be."

"I know, I just wish I could go back, I miss Ferio, I miss Clef, I miss everyone."

Hikaru looked at her, "I know what you mean Fuu. I really miss Lantis and all that but Umi is right you cannot make this type of wishful decision on a whim."

"I know, I just really really want to return to Cephiro," Fuu gave a small smile, "it is sort of ironic. When I first went to Cephiro I wanted to return to Tokyo more than anything, I had the exact same desire and motivation as you two, especially you Umi but I also believe I have left part of myself in Cephiro, sort of like when you left Nova behind Hikaru except I left my own heart behind."

Umi stood silently trying to recall how much she had wanted to return to Tokyo for a stupid fencing tournament what was that in comparasion to what Fuu wanted. Hikaru stood opposite from her and looked caught up in her own mind. Hikaru sighed and said, "I would wish to return too, Fuu, especially for you but I don't think we can be summoned back now with the power to do so in the hands of the people of Cephiro alone."

"I would wish to return as well, but Hikaru is right. Now come on, Fuu."

"Yes, I understand but it doesn't change the wish of my heart."

In that moment Fuu felt it clearer than ever and it was a moment later that she felt it clearer yet as she felt herself jerk from her realm to, she exclaimed as she saw the beautiful land, "Cephiro."

She turned to see her friend's eyes sparkling in the same surprise and happiness, they had come back and she couldn't think of anything else that made her happier as her emerald eyes sparkled when they met the eyes of Ferio, Clef, and Lantis. Ferio's facial features twisted into a smile as she rushed into his arm believing herself finally complete in his arms, her heart in his hand, and her mind withhold the dreams and wishes for the welfare and best of Cephiro. The magical land she would love forever and never wanted to leave.


End file.
